


Reassessment

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile">unbroken_halo</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Neville: garden, love, orange</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reassessment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [unbroken_halo](http://unbroken-halo.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Neville: garden, love, orange_.

Of course Bill knew who the man eating the orange in the patient garden at St Mungo's was; everyone knew Neville Longbottom. Ten years after the war and five since his "true" love had proved fickle, what Bill didn't know was why he couldn't stop staring.

Well, all right, he did suspect: broad shoulders and long legs had a lot to do with it. Still, Longbottom was Ron's age—and no doubt he'd just been to visit his parents. It wasn't the best time to strike up a conversation with him.

Neville looked up and smiled; Bill flushed.

 _Perhaps I'm mistaken_.


End file.
